The present invention relates to a data transfer control device and an electronic instrument.
In recent years, a high-speed serial transfer interface such as low voltage differential signaling (LVDS) has attracted attention as an interface aiming at reducing EMI noise or the like. In the high-speed serial transfer, data transfer is realized by causing a transmitter circuit to transmit serialized data using differential signals and a receiver circuit to differentially amplify the differential signals. Digital Visual Interface (DVI) or the like has been known as an interface for such a high-speed serial transfer.
It is preferable that the scale of a data transfer control device which realizes such a high-speed serial transfer be small. In order to increase the data transfer efficiency by dealing with various situations, it is preferable that the number of types of packets to be serially transferred be large.
However, if the number of types of packets to be serially transferred is increased, complicated processing for handling a large number of packets is necessary. This makes it necessary to provide a processor such as a micro processor unit (MPU) in the data transfer control device, whereby the scale of the data transfer control device is increased.